Rise Up: Operation Red Eyes
by Mr New Vegas 2.0
Summary: (This is sequel to Rise Up 1) Marshall has got two things to worry about, a new pup, and an virus, he's got a pregnant wife, a virus that makes people insane, and now has to help two friends, Chase and Rocky, from getting infected. What will Marshall do. (If you haven't see Rise Up 1 go see that first one before reading this or not).
1. 1

**Author: Alright everyone, today is finally the day I presented to you, Rise Up: Operation Red Eyes. I'm am so and so sorry for posting this story so late, been having family problems and back to school work,** **so let the newest story begin.**

 **Chapter 1: Rise Up 2**

* * *

 **Prologue Begins.**

Mayor Goodway: "In a lovely town of Adventure Bay, two pups name Marshall and Skye will now be father and mother because Skye is now pregnant and it's been eight months and Marshall will share all about to the pup".

Marshall and comes up to the stage and everyone clapped. Mayor Goodway gives Marshall the mic.

Marshall: "Alright thank you all for coming, and I just like to tell you all about the pup, it's a boy". The crowd clapped.

Marshall: "So we haven't named it yet but all we should know that the pup is a Dalmadoodle, and actually the pup is gonna be in this world in about 7 days". Then the crowd cheered and clapped. Marshall then exits the stage.

 **2 hours later in North Carolina**

Man 1: "Come on man, let's get this thing done "!

Man 2: Alright man chill, we're almost done with the Zeta Virus".

Then Man 1 got the serum and accidentally bumped over Man 2 and the virus got through the air.

Man 2: "Goddamn it dude look what you done"!

Then the sirens gone off and the computer shows details on what's happening.

Man 2: Shit man, the virus is now spreading but not to humans, it's infecting only to dogs"!

Man 1: "Oh shit"!

 **Prologue Ends, 1 day later**

At an apartment, Marshall and Chase are just drinking root beer like the TV show King of the Hill.

Chase: "Man, what a day".

Marshall: "Yep, just keeps getting boring and boring".

Chase: "So Hey I have to asked, have you named your new pup yet"?

Marshall: "Not yet, me and Skye haven't named the boy yet but we're still figuring it out".

Chase: "Oh, okay".

Then an cop siren gone off, it was Rick.

Rick: "Hey Marshall, Chase".

Rick gives a hug to Marshall and Chase.

Rick: "Okay so why am I hear, well I just want to let you guys know that yesterday day my friend just told me on the news that there's been a virus going on, and it's infecting only to dogs, so every dog that has been infected, has to go to quarantine in some sort of a refugee base in adventure bay, so I'm just letting you guys know what's going on okay".

Marshall: "Okay thanks for the warning".

Then one of the radio in Rick's cop car is speaking.

Rick: "This is Officer Travis hear, what is the emergency"?!

Radio: "Two dogs are attacking each other with clubs".

Rick: "Copy that".

Rick turns to Marshall and Chase.

Rick: "Gotta go guys, there's a fight going on and it's bad".

Chase: "Alright man, see ya around".

Rick then gets into his car and drives off.

Chase: "Alright man well, I gotta get going, gotta go see how's my wife doing, been sick these days".

Marshall: "Okay, see ya next time".

Chase then gets into his truck and drives away and Marshall brings his root beer box and went back inside to his apartment.

 **30 minutes later**

Chase came back home and gets out of the car and sees both pups playing in the street.

Chase: "Damn, if only I had a kid, I'll make sure he or she has a good life".

Chase then grabs his key from his car and goes inside to his house.

When Chase gets inside, his wife Everest is throwing up in the bathroom toilet.

Chase: "Hey honey you feeling alright".

Everest: "Well, yeah, It's just that I don't think you should know about this".

Chase "Know about what"?

Everest: "Chase, I'm pregnant".

Chase then was shocked and then he hugs Everest and goes outside and cheers.

 **7:00 PM**

Chase decides to call Marshall and Rick for a guy's night in the bar.

Chase: "Marshall, Rick I like to give a choice, that when I will protect my son or daughter to either what happens to him or her and will treat him or her rig—". Chase then passes out because he drank too much.

 **15 minuets later**

Marshall decides to take Chase back home.

 **Meanwhile at the North Carolina Lab**

Man 1: "It's not my fault, you we're the one who should've put that last piece in"!

Man 2 "Oh shut up ya bitch"!

Man 3: "Both of you be quite"!

The both man stop arguing.

Man 3: "Now I don't care who started, all we know is that we have a virus out there that's gonna make people insane, now, I want teams to search all over and every city and towns in America to check every house to make sure that all of the dogs are not infected, if they are infected there gonna start packing up for the refugee base, I know it might take about a week to go through the infection but will get to it, so I'll have a meeting with the mayor in adventure about what's the plan for after when we get all the infected subjects, if you have any questions, say it now".

The both man didn't say a thing.

Man 3: "Nothing, alright then let's get to work".

To be continued...


	2. 2

Author: **Okay Ch. 2 it is, let's get started. P.S, I do not own PAW Patrol.**

 **Previously on Rise Up 2, a virus is spreading around the United States, but only to dogs, also Chase is having a new pup in 2 months, but in this chapter, things get ugly.**

 **Chapter 2: Infected**

* * *

The next morning Chase woke up about 7:30 in the morning and now starts coughing, his throat is soar so he gets out of bed and looks in the mirror and Chase knows what's going on.

Chase: "Oh god, I'm Infected!"

 **9:00 AM**

At the hospital, the doctor is now talking with Chase on why is he infected.

Doctor: "So why are you infected, well you see the virus is spreading by air by when breathing, then It gets to your brain so that means you do have the zeta virus."

Chase: "I don't get It, if it happen in air then how come my friends didn't get the virus."

Doctor: "I guessing it is because they, they don't get aggressive that much."

Chase: "Wait, how come my friend Rick ain't infected, he's a wolf!?"

Doctor: "It's because he wasn't born with rabies, no rabies, no infection."

Chase is really confused.

Doctor: "I suggest that you sign this, it's for the base quarantine for all dogs in america that has been infected."

Chase has no choice but decides to sign the paper for the quarantine.

Doctor: "Splendid, now that you sign this you will stay here for about 15 minutes."

Before the doctor leaves, Chase stop him.

Chase: "I don't know if i should do this, I have a wife that's gonna have a baby!"

Doctor: "Don't worry, all you have to do is just do as they ask you and you will be fine."

Then Chase lets the doctor out of the room and sits down.

 **15 minutes later**

The doctor finally come back in the room and Chase sits up.

Doctor: "Okay, so there are men with guns waiting for the infecters like you, so that's where you will be going to the base and just a reminder, don't get into a fight, because that is how the virus is gonna get worse."

Chase noded and goes out to the door.

After getting out of the hospital Chase sees 3 men with guns.

Soldier: "Are you infected sir?"

Chase: "Yes."

Soldier: "Okay, then get in the bus."

Chase goes in the bus like the soldier said and finds a seat. After sitting, the bus drives off to the base.

While sitting, Chase looks at the dog that sits next to him and Chase can't believe it, it was Rocky.

Chase: "Rocky, It's me Chase!"

Rocky looks at Chase and he was in a shock.

Rocky: "Chase, now you to!"

Chase "Wait, the other pups have the virus to."

Rocky: "No I think it's just us."

Chase decides to give Rocky a hug and Rocky just goes for it.

 **4 hours later**

Soldier: "Alright everyone where here, now get your ass's up and get out of the bus."

Everyone in the bus got up and gets out of the bus.

After everyone got out of the ten buses, the soldiers start saluting the General's and the Warden.

Warden: "Alright every dog please sit down." Every dog sits down on the ground or chair and Chase and Rocky can't believe there are over 550 dogs in the base.

Warden: "Now, I am the Warden of the base, I know my name sounds like this is a prison but no, we are here to test you and find a cure, now you will do work yes, and you will have a schedule to know where you will be going, now there are four general's in this base, and there are four buildings that go to A through D, and those letters will be known as like class A, B, C, or D for only the dogs who are quarantine, so, I would like all everyone to stand up and one of the soldiers is gonna tell you we're your gonna be at which building, okay, good now, soldiers, I want you to bring the subjects to there cells now."

As the soldiers salute the Warden, they point their guns at the sick dogs and yell at them to go which building they want to go, as for Chase and Rocky, they went to building D.

Now that Chase and Rocky are in the building D, the general also known as General D, sees all dogs but not all dogs, and is ready to speak.

General D: "Hello dogs, welcome, to building D, your names will be for now on have four numbers on them so like lets just say your names will be like D-9482, but don't worry if you really know your name, that's fine, but for now your name is just gonna be what we are going to tell you, now your cells will have a bed, toilet, sink, and TV, and a desk with a paper that saids is gonna be your new name around here, so without further of do, all D personal, known as all of you sick dogs, please head in to the pharmacy so we can get information form you, so follow five doctors that will take you to the pharmacy, and remember, don't do anything stupid around here, or there will be consequences, now get moving."

As the sick dogs follow the doctors, Chase and Rocky got the feeling that there living, in a prison.

 **Meanwhile, 3 hours later**

Marshall is just outside drinking root beer, before Marshall grabs another beer, he hears someone calling his name. He sees a Man running towards Marshall and the Man stops, trying to catch his breath.

Marshall: "Um, is there something I can help you?"

Man: "Are you Marshall?"

Marshall: "Yes."

Man: "You got a letter."

The Man gives the letter to Marshall.

Marshall: "Who is this from?"

Man: "I don't know, I just have orders man, I mean, sorry, gotta go!"

The Man just ran off for know reason. After the Man running away, Marshall then opens the letter and reads slowly, and of course, he was in a big shocked.

To be continued...


	3. 3

**Author: Alright now, I'm back with another chapter of Rise Up 2, so I decided to put a crossover in the story, It's gonna be SCP Foundation, and now I'm sorry again for not making this chapter in like a month ago because I'm having issues with my family so far, so for right now just continue the story.**

 **Previously on the one story I forgot, Chase got infected with the virus and had to be in a refugee base with every infected dog in America, Chase also found Rocky sitting next by him on the bus and both dogs including the infected, got to the refugee base and are known as Class-D's and are checking up from the infirmary, now let the story continued.**

 **Chapter 3: The Beginning Part 1**

In the infirmary the Class-D's are waiting and getting checked for identification so the warden and general's know who the class-D's real names are.

Chase: "Man now we're wearing orange suits they called it, but this feels like this is a prison suit."

Rocky: "Yeah it totally does."

Chase: "I don't get it, if this is a base hospital, then why are we wearing these suits?"

Rocky: "I don't know, but will get better soon, I just know it."

Doctor 1: "Chase!"

Chase: "Well here I go."

Chase then gets up goes towards the doctor and walks inside to the doctors office.

Doctor 2: "Rocky!"

Rocky hears his name and gets up, sees the doctor and goes to the doctors office.

Doctor 2: "Please have a seat."

Rocky sits on the seat.

Doctor 2: Okay so my name is Dr. Becker and I'll be your doctor for one month meaning your safety is safe."

Rocky: "What do you mean my safety is safe?"

Dr. Becker: "It means you'll be are test subject like the other class-D's."

Rocky: "Why are we being test subjects?"

Dr. Becker: "We can't have you guys sitting in your cells everyday, so we decided that the class-D's will do some work."

Rocky: "What are we testing on?"

Dr. Becker: "Well, I can't tell you because it's only for personal only, but I see your a honest guy so I'll tell you, what your actually in the base right now, is an SCP Foundation."

Rocky: "Wait, what is an SCP?"

Dr. Becker: "An SCP known as "Secure, Contain, Protect", and there like, well, I'm sorry but that's classified, only personal are to know what an SCP really is, now I know that captain D told the entire class-D's that they were supposed to receive there class-D number when you get in to your cell's, but we decided to give them right now, so here's the paper of your class-D number, your number is 4219, and if there is any questions, please speak."

Rocky: "What work are we working on other then testing?"

Dr. Becker: "Well what the class-D's work on is mop the floors, make food for all personal, and also, are you a repair man, we actually need another repair man because the other one went missing and the power system is broken for some reasons."

Rocky: "Uh yeah, I'm a repair man, I can actually fix everything."

Dr. Becker: "Alright, so for now on you'll be one of are class-D janitor and your gonna have a partner because we're trying to investigate on why is there people going missing every night, so by 1:00 AM, you and your partner are going to fix that broken power system, got it."

Rocky: "Got it."

After Rocky answering the questions, Dr. Becker was about to stop writing.

Dr. Becker: "Ok, that's all I needed, now just go sit down and wait for further instructions."

Rocky got up and got out of the office and sit down waits for Chase.

 **15 Minuets later**

Chase then comes back after talking to his doctor and Captain D gets his microphone to speak.

Captain D: "Alright class D's, follow the doctors and they will show you where your cell's are."

Then the class D's follow the doctors to their cell's.

To be continued...


End file.
